The Recruits
by greengirl82
Summary: How did Emily become such a bad ass during her fight with Doyle? The answer is in her childhood. Emily, Sydney Bristow and Ziva David were children involved in Project Christmas. Crossover with Alias and NCIS.
1. The Call

**The Recruits**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Criminal Minds, NCIS or Alias. They belong to CBS and ABC.

Summary: AU fic. How did Emily become such a bad ass when she faced off with Ian Doyle? The answer is in her childhood. Emily, Sydney Bristow and Ziva David where in a training program "Project Christmas".

A/N: "Project Christmas" belongs to Alias and Jack Bristow administered this to Sydney to train her to be a future spy. I aged Ziva a little.

* * *

"We are apt to forget that children watch examples better than they listen to preaching." Roy L. Smith

* * *

Emily sat in her Paris apartment, closing her eyes and concentrating on the images that flashed in her mind.

Three hours earlier when she answered her phone a male voice on the other end, she knew she knew the voice, but couldn't place it said "the light" and hanged up.

Flashes came to Emily of a summer she couldn't remember but that she knew.

* * *

The summer of 1982, three small girls, all with brown hair and brown eyes sat on a deck by the lake.

Ziva David was the youngest of the three girls she was 7 years old, sitting between 9 year old Sydney Bristow and 11 year old Emily.

Emily saw her younger self playing with the two girls.

They were all alike but so different, each was strong willed and brave. And stubborn.

"Girls" Jack Bristow said causing the three young brunette girls to turn around.

"Time for your tests." said Eli David.

"Do we have to?" Emily asked.

"Yes" said Jack.

"Aba," Ziva said "When can we go home?"

"Not for awhile" Eli told his daughter.

"Children" Elizabeth Prentiss said "Come along now. We have much to do."

The three girls sighed, got up and followed their parents into the building.

* * *

Adult Emily opened her eyes at the sound of a Parisian ambulance driving down her block.

Emily sighed again and closed her eyes, "Breathe deeply and concentrate."

"Breathe deeply, concentrate Emily." said Jack "Close your eyes."

The young girl did as she was told.

"You won't be able to see me, but concentrate on the sound of my voice." Jack said.

Emily nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Listen and focus on my steps." Jack said walking around the young girl.

Emily listened as she heard Jack's footsteps walk around in a circle.

"I want you to try and fight me when you sense my presence." Jack said "Understand?"

"Yes" said Emily as Jack put a blindfold on the young girl.

Jack walked around her seeing if she could use her sense of hearing without sight.

Jack walked to the young girl quietly and was about to shove her when she grabbed his arm and threw him across the room.

Jack said "Very good. Now I'm going to hand you a fighting sword and you're going to need to try and fight me."

Jack handed the young girl the fighting stick and said, "Now, start."

Jack was impressed with the young girl's professionalism and graceful movements.

* * *

Each girl had their strengths, Sydney excelled at hand to hand combat, as did Ziva and Emily.

Ziva's best strength was weapons followed by Emily than Sydney.

All three girl's were equally skilled at linguistics, each learning multiple languages.

Eli taught the girl's swords, knives, grenades and smoke flares.

Elizabeth taught them languages.

Jack had taught the three how to dismantle than re-mantle loaded guns. The girls were taught to dismantle bombs.

Eli came to take the girls on an overnight in the woods dropping them in the middle of the woods for their survival instincts to kick in.

* * *

While the girls' were in the woods the three adults waiting out on the porch for them talked about the girl's future.

"I'll have Emily go through the FBI, I already know her hatred for politics." Elizabeth said.

"Ziva will train with the Mossad after going through the Israeli army. What about Sydney?" Eli asked Jack.

"Well, I'll definitely keep her away from Irina or any of those damn Derevkos'. So I'll have her go through CIA." Jack said.

"Keep her away from Arvin Sloane." Elizabeth said "The man is walking poison."

"He's still trying to start up that SD-6?" Eli said "He'll destroy Sydney if he's near her."

The three adults talked for a couple more hours when they saw their three daughters showed up.

* * *

Adult Emily opened up her eyes, shocked by what she was taught at such a young age.

Let alone what her mother had allowed her to experience the summer of her 11th year.

Ziva David and Sydney Bristow, those are two well known names she's heard of.

Respected agents in NCIS and CIA.

Emily met these women several times over the years, had become friends with them.

But why hadn't she remembered this until now? Project Christmas.

Emily heard of this several time throughout the years.

The instant Emily met Jack Bristow, she liked and respected him.

He treated her with absolute genuine warmth and kindness, admiration and respect.

Emily was sadden when heard of his death.

Looking at these new memories Emily could see that Jack treated Emily and Ziva as though they were his own daughters.

* * *

Emily closed her eyes and heard the young voices of Ziva, Sydney and herself. Laughing, playing and having fun.

Young Emily was outside training alongside Ziva and Sydney.

They all turn their heads when they see Elizabeth, Jack and Eli.

The three girls' walk over to them and into the classroom where they were administered their tests.

They hear the voice of a man none of the girls ever saw who said "The Light".

Adult Emily opens her eyes and remembers every single thing from that summer and said "The light."

* * *

Sydney Bristow sat on her front porch and heard Vaughn walk up and said "Director Kendall's on the phone."

"Hello?" Sydney said.

"The light" Director Kendall said and hanged up.

Sydney had a flash of her 9 year old summer, of her two friends Ziva and Emily. Of her dad, Elizabeth and Eli.

"Oh god dad." Sydney whispered "Project Christmas rears it's ugly head again."

Sydney knew of Project Christmas, it's what saved her from being brainwashed by The Covenant.

"Syd?" Vaughn said "What's wrong?"

"I need to find Emily and Ziva." Sydney said handing him their daughter Isabelle.

"Ziva? Ziva David?" Vaughn said confused "Emily Prentiss?"

"Dad and their parents were involved in Project Christmas." Sydney said. "I can't believe I didn't remember knowing Ziva and Emily. I need to talk to Ziva and find Emily."

"Syd, Emily's dead. We went to her funeral." Vaughn said.

"No, she isn't. After the flashback of this lost memory, I know her." Sydney said.

Sydney left Vaughn on the porch with their daughter to find the two she needed to talk to.

* * *

Ziva David sat at her NCIS desk looking through a case when her office phone rang.

"David" Ziva said still looking at a file.

"The light" Director Kendall said and hanged up.

Ziva put her phone down and looked lost in a memory from 1982 while Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at her lost in a memory.

"Oh my god" Ziva said in Hebrew.

Ziva remembered the two brunettes Emily and Sydney who were her best friends and best competitors in hand to hand combat.

Ziva grabbed her cellphone and told Gibbs she needed to go on a coffee break leaving the NCIS bullpen in a rush and Gibbs and Tony wondering what was wrong with their friend.

Ziva made it to her car in the parking garage dialing all the way to Israel to her father.

"Hello, Ziva" Eli greeted his daughter "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where can I find Emily Prentiss?" Ziva demanded of her father.

"Emily's dead. Her death was all over the news." Eli said.

"No Eli. I remember all the training we had. I know Emily's alive." Ziva said.

"Find Sydney, and you both find your answers." Eli said hanging up.

Ziva hanged up her cellphone and slammed her hand on the steering wheel, she knew Emily was alive.

A small part of her never believed in Emily's death, even standing there next to Sydney she knew it.

* * *

Ziva's cellphone rang and she answered it, "David."

"Ziva, it's Sydney" Sydney said "Did you get the call?"

"I remember," Ziva said "All of our parents. Project Christmas."

"So you know, this means Emily's alive." Sydney said "Zee, I remember that test that our dad's and Director Kendall did."

"I know." Ziva said "I just got off the phone with Eli, he said to contact you and we'd get our answers."

"The one person who has the power to make this happen," Sydney said "to cover up a death has to be that girl who left her BAU team... JJ."

"Jareau." Ziva said "Works for Pentagon."

"Contact her, we'll find her." Sydney said.

"Wait!" Ziva said "She must of hid her because of that Irish arms dealer... Doyle."

"We'll find him and eliminate him. Vaughn'll help." Sydney said.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Finding Help

**The Recruits**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Criminal Minds, NCIS or Alias. They belong to CBS and ABC.

Summary: AU fic. How did Emily become such a bad ass when she faced off with Ian Doyle? The answer is in her childhood. Emily, Sydney Bristow and Ziva David where in a training program "Project Christmas".

A/N: "Project Christmas" belongs to Alias and Jack Bristow administered this to Sydney to train her to be a future spy. I aged Ziva a little.

* * *

"Syd" Ziva said "we can't risk going to her BAU friend. We could compromise her safety and they could move her."

"So what do we do?" Sydney asked.

"We go see Kendall." Ziva said "Make him tell us, he was the FBI director, if he won't tell us then we'll either ask your computer friend Marshall or..."

"We'll get him to tell us." Sydney said determined "We'll find Doyle and deal with this, one way or another."

Ziva and Sydney agreed for Sydney to hurry out to D.C.

"We'll find Emily through either Jareau or Kendall." Sydney said.

"And we will all handle Doyle, permanently." Ziva said,

* * *

Emily sat in her Paris apartment contemplating between bailing on the relocation or contacting her two childhood comrades.

'I can't bail and risk JJ's job' Emily thought 'But I need to contact Ziva and Sydney.'

Emily sighed at the dilemma she was in, so she closed her eyes and went back to her earlier training courtesy of Jack Bristow.

"God" Emily said to herself "What do I do?"

Sydney hopped a private jet with weapons in hand, to D.C. to see Ziva.

'We'll find you soon, Emily' Sydney thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Ziva returned back to her NCIS bullpen not speaking which caused Tony to worry for his probette.

"_Zee-vah_" Tony said jokingly "Something wrong?"

Ziva not looking at Tony but texting Sydney said "Everything is fine."

Tony worried about Ziva kept an eye on her noticing her send text messages on her cellphone.

Ziva got up, finished with her paperwork placed it on Gibbs desk and said "Goodnight"

Tony who finished with his paperwork an hour ago put his on Gibbs desk and followed Ziva.

* * *

Sydney sat on Ziva's apartment steps waiting for her friend when she got a phone call.

"Yeah?" Sydney said not looking at the caller id.

"Syd" Vaughn said "I dropped Isabelle off at Marshall and Carrie's. I'll be out there soon. Where are you?"

"Ziva's apartment." Sydney said noticing Ziva's car recklessly driving into her parking lot.

Sydney chuckled at that to herself, remembering Ziva's reckless bike riding during the 1982 summer.

"See you soon" Sydney said hanging up.

As Sydney went to hug and greet Ziva, she noticed a car following at close pace behind Ziva's.

"You were followed" Sydney said in French at a tall and good looking man in a black BMW.

"I know" Ziva replied in French, "it's my co-worker Tony. Want to scare him?"

* * *

Tony noticed a well toned and in shape brunette walk down the block as Ziva walked into her apartment.

Tony was about to get out of the car when his passenger side door opened to the mysterious brunette.

The brunette pulled a gun on him and said "Who do you work for?"

"What?" Tony asked as the brunette pointed the gun to his little DiNozzo.

"Answer me" she said again.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony said "I'd pull out my badge but I don't want you to shoot."

"Told you" Ziva said from the driver side window "Charming isn't he?"

"Very" Sydney replied "Sydney Bristow, CIA."

"How about putting the gun away?" Tony said looking at both women.

"Not like it's loaded" Sydney said chuckling and putting her gun in her jeans.

"Could of fooled me" Tony muttered "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question. Stalking a co-worker?" Sydney said "Not a way to impress a girl."

"What?" Tony said "I was worried about Ziva."

"Uh huh" Sydney said getting out Tony's car "Yeah sure. Well no need to worry, I'm here for her. So run along now. Scoot."

Tony watched Ziva and Sydney go into her building, ignoring him.

'I'm going to find out what's going on.' Tony thought 'No matter what.'

* * *

Tony pulled out his cellphone and dialed McGee.

"What?" McGee said.

"Probie, find out everything you can on Agent Sydney Bristow." Tony said.

"Sydney Bristow?" McGee said "That's high clearance, I won't hack into the CIA."

"McGee" Tony said "It involves Ziva. Do it."

Tony heard the computer keys clicking, and McGee gasps.

"Oh boy" McGee said "Tony, Ziva and Bristow were involved in some kind of childhood experiment done by the CIA in 1982 with another girl, Emily Prentiss..."

"Prentiss?" Tony said "that FBI chick who died a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah." McGee said "Ziva, Bristow and Prentiss' parents are all high ranking officials who were involved in a secret government experiment called Project Christmas..."

Gibbs walked by McGee's desk and said "What did you say?"

"Uh boss..." McGee sputtered into the phone.

"Abort, abort" Tony said "Lose the info, Tim!"

Tony drove off to go back to NCIS.

McGee clicked on the computer and saw his screen go blank.

* * *

Marshall Flinkman sat at his desk when he saw a hack into CIA files on Sydney Bristow and Project Christmas.

Marshall hacked and saw a NCIS Agent McGee was responsible for the hacking and called Vaughn.

"What Marshall?" Vaughn said boarding a private plane to Washington, D.C.

"Vaughn someone just hacked into our files on Sydney and Project Christmas." Marshall said "It was a D.C. NCIS Agent Timothy McGee."

"I'm on my way to see Syd in D.C. I'll take care of it." Vaughn said feeling slightly better at having a legitamite reason to go there.

* * *

McGee looked at his boss and Gibbs said "I'm waiting."

"Uh boss. This isn't what it looks like" McGee said.

"What it looks like McGee is you hacked into some high classified files." Gibbs said "Whose?"

"CIA's. Agent Bristow and Ziva's" McGee whispered looking at his blank screen trying to fix it.

"The CIA's?" Gibbs said trying to calm down "Bristow's? Ziva has a CIA file?"

"She was involved as a child with Eli David, Bristow and her agent father in a government experiment." McGee said.

"Two kids involved in a government experiment?" Gibbs said shocked.

"No three kids. All brunette girls." McGee said "FBI Agent Emily Prentiss..."

"Prentiss?" Gibbs said "The one killed in the line of duty two weeks ago?"

"Yeah her and her Ambassador mother, Agent Bristow and her father, Ziva and Eli David. Project Christmas." McGee said "It was a experiment to later make future spies or well future agents of government..."

"Yeah I know what it is..." Gibbs said having heard of it from Jenny Shepherd before her death.

"Who asked you to look into this?" Gibbs said "This can only be released through high clearance."

"Tony" McGee said "He met Sydney Bristow at Ziva's"

* * *

Michael Vaughn walked into the NCIS bullpen seeing the man who hacked into the files.

"Agent Gibbs?" Vaughn said "Michael Vaughn, CIA."

"Can I help you, Agent Vaughn?" Gibbs said staring at the younger man.

"I need to talk to him." Vaughn said staring at a young man gawking at him.

"About?" Gibbs said.

"Hacking into CIA files." Vaughn said "That's treason. I'm willing to over look it if, I can speak to him."

* * *

Tony ran into the bullpen "Boss don't kill him, it was my fault. McGeek did what I asked..."

Tony saw three pair of eyes on him, Gibbs, McGee's and a man he recognized but couldn't place.

Tony knew he was CIA.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo." Vaughn said "Michael Vaughn, CIA. I heard you met my wife. Sydney Bristow."

"Oh yeah" Tony said. "Left an impression. Hard to forget."

"Get back to the matter at hand." Gibbs said "You can speak to McGee."

Vaughn walked with McGee as Tony and Gibbs watched.

Vaughn said very few words but McGee agreed and shook his hand.

As the two walked back over to Gibbs and Tony, McGee said "I promise."

Vaughn looked over at Tony and said "You come with me. I'm sure Syd and Ziva will agree to your help."

Vaughn left with Tony and went over to Ziva's, walking up to her front gate Vaughn called Sydney to tell her he was in D.C.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Hacking into Files

**The Recruits**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Criminal Minds, NCIS or Alias. They belong to CBS and ABC.

Summary: AU fic. How did Emily become such a bad ass when she faced off with Ian Doyle? The answer is in her childhood. Emily, Sydney Bristow and Ziva David where in a training program "Project Christmas".

A/N: "Project Christmas" belongs to Alias and Jack Bristow administered this to Sydney to train her to be a future spy. I aged Ziva a little.

* * *

McGee called Marshall Flinkman per Vaughn's orders and the two got to work hacking into the FBI database and the Pentagon's files to find out where Emily Prentiss was relocated.

Over at the BAU, Garcia noticed her files being compromised and couldn't do anything to fix it.

Garcia called up to Hotch who came down with Kevin in tow.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"Someone is hacking into the personnel files on Emily." Garcia said.

"Can't you stop it or trace who's doing this?" Hotch asked panicked.

Kevin went over to a second computer, "Negative, it's coming from two different sources."

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked infuriated that someone could be going through Emily's file.

"Whoever it is has major help, big time." Garcia said, "Even I can't get through this."

"Bad news, they got into the Pentagon's files, into Agent Jareau's database." Kevin said.

"Damn it." Hotch said leaving and going out to call JJ.

* * *

"Good work Marshall." McGee said.

"I feel bad for hacking another hacker." Marshall said "But Vaughn said to."

Tony and Vaughn walked into Ziva's apartment watching the two brunettes grabbing their weapons and packing up.

"So did you do it?" Sydney asked Vaughn.

"Marshall is working with Agent McGee and will get the files for us in a couple of hours." Vaughn said.

"You need to move her." Hotch told JJ "Someone hacked into the FBI database to get Emily's file."

"I know, they hacked in to my Pentagon file on her." JJ said.

* * *

After Ziva and Sydney told Tony about their memories and what they know about Emily and the Doyle drama he agreed to help.

"Are you going to go to the BAU and demand that her Unit Chief tell you were she is?" Tony asked.

"No, he won't tell us." Sydney said "He is trying to protect her."

"But isolating her from everyone she knows and love" Ziva said "Is the worst kind of torture. Believe me I know."

Tony knew what Ziva meant by that last comment, thinking about her Somalia time.

"So now what?" Tony asked packing up some weapons for himself.

"I've arranged to have time off from NCIS to go after Emily and handle Doyle." Ziva said.

Vaughn's cellphone rang and he put it on speaker.

"Yeah Marshall?" Vaughn said.

"Agent Prentiss is in Paris." Marshall said "Her friend Jareau gave her three different passports to different countries, along with enough money to be comfortable for awhile."

"Thanks." Sydney said.

"Do you have her Paris numbers?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Marshall said giving them her cellphone and house number.

* * *

Emily got up from her spot on the couch, with determination to speak to either Ziva or Sydney.

'I should of called them for help with Doyle' Emily thought than shook her head 'No, I don't want them in anymore danger than my BAU friends.'

Emily heard her cellphone ring and went over to get it.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Em, it's JJ" JJ said "Your going to have to leave Paris."

"Why?" Emily asked "Is he headed here?"

"We don't know" JJ said "Someone hacked into the FBI and Pentagon database files on you."

"Oh, ok" Emily said grabbing her clothes and papers.

"I hate running, JJ" Emily said.

"I know sweetie but this is for your safety." JJ said. "Call me to let me know where your headed."

"Alright, bye." Emily said and hanged up.

'Where to next?' Emily thought as she grabbed her cellphone charger and weapons placing them in her bag.

* * *

Emily walked out the door when her cellphone rang again with an D.C. number on the screen.

'Must be Hotch?' Emily thought answering the phone.

"Yeah?" Emily said.

"Oh thank god we found you." Sydney said.

"Sydney?" Emily asked "That you?"

"And Ziva" Ziva added. "We got the call that flared our memories of our childhood."

"Sparked, Ziva." Tony said.

"Who's that?" Emily asked. "Ziva?"

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony said "Call me Tony."

"Ziva, Syd?" Emily said "What is it?"

"We know about Ian Doyle, we're going to help you end it." Sydney said "Don't even think of refusing."

"I can't put any of you in danger" Emily said "I won't risk any one of your safety."

"Don't even bother" Ziva said "We were all trained by the best during Project Christmas."

"It's the reason your still alive, why I wasn't brainwashed by the covenant to be a ruthless assassin and why Ziva survived Somalia." Sydney said "So tell me, wouldn't three of us be better than one alone."

* * *

"Where are all of you?" Emily said "In D.C.?"

"Yes" Sydney said "We're coming on a jet for you to come back here."

"We have a good idea of where Doyle's headed." Ziva said.

"What he was after was me, to kill me." Emily said sitting down "Now he'll be after his son."

"Well where's his son?" Vaughn asked.

"I sent them to Australia first than when I was sure Doyle was in prison gave them money to travel to London." Emily said "But Doyle is still in America I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Tony asked confused.

"Because he'll never believe I'm dead" Emily said "Unless he sees my dead body."

"So he'll..." Sydney started.

"Dig up your coffin" Ziva finished.

"Just to double check." Emily added.

"Then we'll stake out the cemetery for however long it takes." Ziva said.

"And end this nightmare." Sydney said.

"Wow" Tony said "You three are like bad ass Bond girls."

Vaughn chuckled at that, "Yes they certainly are."

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**


	4. Survive and Welcome Back

**The Recruits**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Criminal Minds, NCIS or Alias. They belong to CBS and ABC.

Summary: AU fic. How did Emily become such a bad ass when she faced off with Ian Doyle? The answer is in her childhood. Emily, Sydney Bristow and Ziva David where in a training program "Project Christmas".

A/N: "Project Christmas" belongs to Alias and Jack Bristow administered this to Sydney to train her to be a future spy. I aged Ziva a little.

Thanks to: **DerekMorgansGirlForever**, **PrincessHotch**, **HPforever-after** and **Kiki** for the awesome reviews!

Please read and review. Now the conclusion of The Recruits!

* * *

Sydney texted Emily when to be at the hanger at the airport.

Sydney, Ziva, Tony and Vaughn all arrived in Paris shortly, meeting Emily at the airport hanger.

Tony and Vaughn took her luggage while the three brunettes embraced in a group hug reuniting with their friend.

"Come ladies" Tony said "It's time to go back to D.C. and get us a bad guy."

Emily sat between Sydney and Ziva reminiscing about their summer and the memories.

Everyone agreed that it would be best not to alert Emily's BAU team, about the plans.

Emily did call JJ to tell her that she was safe though.

Tony called McGee, while Vaughn called Marshall to cover up Emily's entrance into America.

* * *

JJ ran through the BAU bullpen into Hotch's office.

"She didn't show up at the new destination." JJ said.

Hotch felt panick for the brunette he had feelings for and asked "Where the hell is she?"

JJ said "She left this message on my cellphone."

JJ hit play "_JJ, I'm safe. Don't worry. I have an idea to get Doyle. Tell Hotch thanks_."

Hotch looked at JJ and they both knew. Emily was in America.

"She's coming back here." JJ said.

"I know." Hotch said "But who will she go to?"

"Not one of us" JJ said "I definitely know that."

"That NCIS Agent friend..." Hotch said "What's her name?"

"David, Ziva David." JJ said shuddering as she remembered driving with the small brunette.

Hotch left his office while calling Garcia.

"Garcia," Hotch said "I need an address on Ziva David."

Hotch got the address and went to his car in the parking garage.

* * *

"We'll drop your things off at my apartment and go to the cemetery." Ziva told Emily as she tried taking her car keys from Tony.

"Ziva, I'm driving." Tony told his Israeli brunette "No use killing us before we get Doyle."

Sydney and Vaughn chuckled at the two, while Emily smirked at the interaction. Ziva noticed this.

"What?" Ziva asked "What is this look?"

Vaughn shook his head not saying anything but Sydney laughed and Emily raised her eyebrow.

"You two..." Sydney said between laughs "Are so cute together."

Tony huffed out a grunt while Ziva looked mortified.

"We are not cute together." Ziva said "We are co-workers and that is all."

"Sure, Ziva. Sure." Emily said glad for the brief moment of levity.

Tony slammed on the breaks in front of Ziva's apartment.

"Crap." Tony said staring at the black SUV and man waiting outside.

"What?" Vaughn asked moving in closer to look outside.

"Your boss, Emily." Tony said.

"Hotch?" Emily said looking out the tinted window. "It's Hotch."

"Get down" Ziva whispered to Emily as Sydney piled everyone's coat on her to hide Emily.

"Pull into the the drive way, Tony." Vaughn said.

* * *

Hotch walked up to the dark blue SUV.

"Where is she, Agent David?" Hotch asked seeing all four of the Federal Agents in the car.

Hotch stared for a brief second at Sydney with her arm on a pile of coats next to her.

"Who, sir?" Ziva replied cooly.

"Don't play cute" Hotch told her with a glare.

Tony did not like this and grabbed the man's arm "Sir, if you want to keep this arm, you will keep a level of civility in that tone."

"Where is Emily?" Hotch said "I know you all know."

"We don't know what your talking about Agent Hotchner." Vaughn said.

"Drive, Tony." Ziva said.

Tony drove into the apartment parking garage leaving Hotch standing there on the sidewalk.

* * *

Hotch watched as Tony and Vaughn got out of the car with some overnight bags as the two brunettes remained in the car.

Both staring at Hotch as they talked.

"What's he doing?" Emily asked from her hidden spot.

"Staring at us in the car." Ziva said "Wow, his glare rivals Gibbs."

"Eh, not so tough." Sydeny said causing Emily and Ziva to laugh. "What?"

"You've never seen Gibbs glare." Ziva said causing Emily to hiccup with laughter.

Tony and Vaughn came back down into their car and saw Hotch got into his SUV.

"You know that guy likes you, Emily." Tony said "Of course he's got nothing on the old DiNozzo charm."

Ziva, Sydney and Emily laughed at that.

"Old DiNozzo charm?" Ziva said through a giggle "She's not into you, Tony."

"She's leaning towards that angry FBI agent." Sydney said.

"No!" Emily denied "Hotch was just a co-worker."

"Yeah, just like I am a co-worker." Tony said quoting the girls earlier banter.

"Shut up." Emily muttered.

* * *

Tony drove them to the cemetery that Emily was "buried" at.

Hotch was unnerved following the four to the cemetery.

Hotch knew Emily contacted them, but felt a little left out that he was not on the list of her most trusted friends as these other law enforcing agents.

Hotch turned his head to park, and was blindsided by his windshield smashing next to his head.

Tony parked further down couldn't see Hotch in peril, as everyone got out of the car.

"Ok," Emily said coming up with a quick plan, "I'm going to my grave. Ziva, Syd you two find some high rises to do an look over and if you see Doyle shoot."

Both girls nodded and left.

* * *

"Tony, Vaughn you both walk the perimeters." Emily said "You know what Doyle looks like right?"

"Yeah" Vaughn said exiting the car "Be careful Em."

"I don't think Ziva or Sydney could deal with losing you for real." Tony said exiting the car.

Emily watched both men leave in opposite directions.

Emily put her gun and knives on and ear wig that everyone else had on as she exited the car.

Walking straight towards her grave, she looked to the left than right.

* * *

Emily sighed as another memory hit her.

Young Emily sat in a room blindfolded listening to footsteps.

'Light footsteps. Not Eli's.' Emily thought 'Not heels. Not Mother's. Tassels, it's Jack's.'

"Yes, Jack?" Emily asked.

Emily heard Jack walk around her, and could hear the click of a gun.

* * *

Adult Emily opened her eyes, while in front of her headstone.

Emily heard the sound of the gun, and in her earwig heard Ziva curse in Hebrew.

"Yes, Ian?" Emily said not looking back she had heard two footsteps and knew.

"I got your boss here." Ian said choke holding Hotch while pointing the gun at Emily.

"I know. I could hear more than one set of foot steps." Emily said turning around and pushing her fear for Hotch down.

'Maintain your composure.' Emily thought to herself.

"Well aren't you going to cry and plead for his release?" Ian said.

"Why? Are you actually going to let him go?" Emily said sliding one hand behind her back going for her knife.

"No." Ian said looking from Hotch to Emily. "He is the only one left on your team that has a son and who you love."

"What?" Hotch gasps out.

"Quiet." Ian said "You do love him don't you Emily?"

"Yes." Emily said grabbing her knife.

Hotch looked surprised by the admission.

"And he loves you?" Ian asked in anger.

"No." Emily said. "No he doesn't."

* * *

Hotch looked near passed out. And Emily knew that this was the moment.

"Than answer me this, if you want him to live tell me where Declan..." Ian said but was interrupted by the knife thrown in his shoulder blade.

Ian dropped Hotch on the grass near Emily's grave, as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

"Bitch." Ian said in anger "You lied to me, broke my heart and hidden my kid away..."

Hotch woke up to see Ian pointing the gun on Emily and was about to get up to grab her.

"Make sure Hotch doesn't get up!" Ziva said seeing Hotch's movements.

* * *

Emily saw Tony and Vaughn in the shadows behind Ian.

"Hit the ground now!" Sydney said "Open fire on Doyle now!"

Emily hit the ground covering Hotch and they heard four semi automatics open fire.

Emily hears the thud of Ian's body hit the ground and the gunfire stops.

Vaughn and Tony helped Emily and Hotch up.

Emily walks over to Ian and sees he's gasping for the last bit of air.

"Lau... Lau... Lauren" Ian said reaching for Emily's hand.

"I was never Lauren Reynolds." Emily said "And you'll never see Declan. Burn in hell."

* * *

Emily walked over to Hotch after seeing Doyle's eyes close.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked him checking to see if he was ok.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Hotch said seeing that Doyle was dead.

"Yeah, but I was trained to take it." Emily said smiling as her two brunette friends arrived with their rifles over their shoulders.

The group heard the sound of police and ambulance sirens.

"Uh oh" Tony said "How do we explain that?"

"We're CIA, we have clearance" Sydney said "Plus he was a wanted terrorist."

"Don't fret." Ziva said chuckling.

"Nice shooting, you four." Emily said looking at her friends.

* * *

Hotch wrapped his arm around her, "So that mean your coming back to work."

"Oh yeah" Emily said "This vacation is so over."

Emily, Ziva and Sydney laughed at that causing the three men to give each other confused looks.

"Chicks" Tony said "Crazy ninjas."

Tony looked over at Emily and Hotch and asked "So did she mean it when she said you don't love her?"

Hotch looked over at Emily and said "No, I do love her."

Ziva and Sydney looked at each other and both said "So kiss already."

"Hell" Emily said staring at her brunette friends and said "I already survived near death tonight."

Emily grabbed Hotch and kissed him.

"Now that is a welcome home" Tony said smirking and kissing Ziva's forehead.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Ziva told him.

"Nah, my ideas aren't funny" Tony said cheeky "Their x-rated."

Emily, Hotch, Sydney and Vaughn laughed at that as Ziva's eyes widen.

Ziva chuckled an "Ok." kissing Tony on the lips.

Emily and Hotch went home together that night while Sydney and Vaughn got a hotel room.

* * *

"You know," Sydney said "I think it would be nice to transfer out to the CIA agency here."

"To be closer to your girls?" Vaughn said with a smile.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Sydney said "Don't think I seen the way you got buddy buddy with Hotch and Tony."

"You know me too well." Vaughn said.

"I think Sydney and Vaughn are moving out here." Ziva said.

"Well it would be nice to have non-NCIS friends" Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Oh come on I love Abs and McGeek but I can't live through another heavy metal concert or McGee's latest Deep Six book." Tony complained.

Ziva chuckled at that.

* * *

"You glad to be back home?" Hotch asked Emily sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Oh yeah." Emily said. "This is nice."

"And this is how it always will be from now on." Hotch said smiling down at the brunette.

Hotch and Emily kissed again feeling happy and free for the first time in a long time.

"Don't forget to call JJ" Hotch told her "Or she'll kill me for not telling her about this."

"Uh oh" Emily said hearing JJ shouts at the front door as it was being banged on.

* * *

"Open up this door or I'll shoot off the doorknob!" JJ yelled.

Hotch walked with total fear to the door, he had never been afraid of the little blonde, until now.

Hotch opened the door and in rushed JJ, Dave, Reid, Garcia and Morgan.

"How could you not tell us?" Garcia said running to Emily to embrace the brunette.

"To keep you safe." Emily gasped out in a bear hug which ended up a group hug.

"Screw our safety, princess" Morgan said "We could of helped you."

"Don't worry, it's over now." Hotch said.

"And you won't be leaving any of our sights again" Dave said hugging his favorite brunette.

"Well, guys you see..." Emily started.

"Do not even finish that sentence." Dave said looking at his pseudo daughter.

* * *

"We wanted some alone time" Emily said looking from Garcia to JJ to give them the hint.

"Oh?" JJ said looking at Hotch than Emily "OH!"

"Hee hee" Garcia said chuckling as she and Dave caught on.

"Come on, gang" Dave said ushering out the team "Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

"Huh?" Reid asked in confusion at the smirks the team shot at Hotch.

"Come on, kid" Morgan said dragging the young profiler "I'll explain it later."

"Maybe when he's old enough" JJ said closing the door behind her "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alone at last" Hotch said kissing Emily.

Outside at the elevator JJ could hear her best friend giggle.

'Well at least she finally got her happy ending.' JJ said smirking at Dave. 'Maybe I can too.'

JJ smiled when Dave grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze not letting go.

* * *

Audrey Hepburn said "The best thing to hold onto in life is each other."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
